Electronic packages, such as electronic control modules, generally contain fabricated electrical circuitry including electronic components such as transistors and resistors. The circuitry conducts electrical current which, in turn, generates thermal energy (heat) within the electronic package. Excessive heat build-up within certain electronic packages and other components within a module may lead to adverse effects including electrical circuit failure. Thus, it is desirable to dissipate heat away from the electronic package.
Many electronic packages employ semiconductor devices in the form of a flip chip. Some comparative techniques for dissipating thermal energy from the electronic package employ a thermally conductive heat sink supported in contact with the package via clamps, or directly mounted onto a printed circuit board.
While comparative approaches generally suffice to dissipate some of the thermal energy (heat) away from the semiconductor device, many approaches do not offer optimal heat dissipation. For example, many approaches achieve a substantial amount of heat dissipation in one general direction, primarily by placing a heat sink in thermal contact with one surface of the semiconductor device. While some additional heat dissipation may be achieved in other directions through air or some other medium exhibiting poor thermal conductivity, such heat dissipation is generally inadequate. The resultant heat dissipation realized in many comparative semiconductor packages results in size and power limitations.
Accordingly, it is therefore desirable to provide a semiconductor device and heat sink package and method of dissipating thermal energy (heat) away from the semiconductor device in an optimal manner.